


untitled drabble

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Necks, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Ron's mouth against his throat that does it, every time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

It's Ron's mouth against his throat that does it, every time.

It doesn't happen as quickly as it used to, because when they kiss, it's so much more familiar; so much smoother. They're hardly experts, and it's not perfect or slick or even particularly talented, probably, by anyone else's yardstick, but they like it. It's strong and it's purposeful and it's sure, now. Harry doesn't hesitate, and Ron's fingers don't tremble, and when they pull apart, neither of them is wearing a wide, disbelieving expression.

And sometimes, Harry misses that.

There was a lot about seventeen that he doesn't miss: the danger, the grief, the unspeakable responsibility. But there was also this. The raw, swooping thrill of discovering the wet slide of Ron's lips and the perfect scrape of two chins with day-old stubble. The possessive heat of moments stolen in broom cupboards and dark corners, because they were still alive, somehow, and this belonged to no one but them.

It's not that it's any less thrilling, now, but it's different. There's a lot of warm and comfortable mixed in with the hot and exciting, and the swoop of it isn't quite as frequent or quite as sweeping, because Harry never doubts it. He's not surprised anymore by what he feels, or what Ron gives him. And it's not a secret, either: they have friends and family who love them all the more for what they are to each other, and it's perfect. Harry couldn't ask for more.

But when Ron slides his mouth down to Harry's throat, following the trail of his pulse right to the spot where it beats the strongest, Harry has to hold his breath. Ron breathes for him, and presses his tongue against that spot, nips at it gently with his teeth, and suddenly Harry's right back there, seventeen and unsure and afraid, but somehow safer than he's ever felt in his life.

His fingers tighten in Ron's hair, and maybe Ron can feel Harry's pulse quicken under his tongue, because he expels a hard breath against Harry's throat and pulls him closer, and Harry gasps as it swoops inside him, and it's Ron's mouth against his throat that does it, every time.


End file.
